


Hunter Part II

by Jinko



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years, ten months and twelve days after the attack, Ian woke up feeling completely loved and safe and at peace with everything that had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Part II

Four years, ten months and twelve days after the attack, Ian woke up feeling completely loved and safe and at peace with everything that had happened.

It wasn’t the first time he woke up like that since Mickey’s return and it wouldn’t be the last time but it was definitely one of the more special mornings.

Yevgeny, tiny five-year-old Yevgeny, crawled into bed with him and Mickey just a couple of minutes after he woke up with the sun and gently woke them up. He chose that morning to nuzzle at his dads’ faces with Hunter, the biggest, brownest, fluffiest plush dog toy they could. He always woke Mickey up first so Mickey could see that there wasn’t some stranger in their bed even though Ian could always tell it was Yev (Ian was dreading Yev’s teenage years because no teenage boy smelt good and his sense of smell had only improved since he lost his eyesight). 

They said their good mornings, as they normally did, before Yev dragged Mickey out of bed to prepare their breakfast and snuck into his spot instead.

“I dreamt that we had a piano in the kitchen,” Yev said to Ian, playing with Hunter as he spoke.

“What would we do with a piano in the kitchen? Would you play it?”

“No. The neighbour’s cat was playing it. He was wearing a vest and glasses and gloves.”

Ian ran his hand through Yev’s hair, gently pushing it off his forehead. He could feel that the boy needed a haircut soon. “What was he playing?’

“I dunno.”

Having a blind parent had taught Yev that he always needed to use his words. Ian and Mickey had noticed that sometimes the kids Yev’s age would just shrug their shoulders or shake or nod their heads when they were around for a playdate because they were used to having parents who could see them communicating like that. Yev knew he words. He used his words.

“He was really good for a cat, though. What did you dream about?”

They chatted together for a little while longer before Mickey came back with a stack of buttered toast loaded onto a plate and coffee for him and Ian and milk for Yev.

Breakfast in bed was a necessity whenever Ian and Mickey had Yev for the morning.

“Ian?” Yev asked, sitting wedged between the adults with the plate on his lap.

“Yup?”

“Will you marry Daddy?”

Ian paused for a moment as he tried to figure out Yev’s game. “I’d love to marry your daddy.” He broke off a piece of his toast and handed it to Yev, who chomped it down in one bite.

“Good, ’cause he’s divorcing Mom.”

It was one of those times where Mickey was thankful that Ian couldn’t see him because the smile he was wearing was probably the uncoolest thing ever. He was such a fucking dork where Ian was involved.

“Oh…” Ian turned his head to give Mickey the ‘look’ that had evolved over the years.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, kid,” Mickey beamed and watched Ian’s face as it all clicked.

“Oh my God,” Ian breathed and the two Milkoviches laughed.

“Will you marry Ian?”

Mickey reached out to hold on to Ian’s hand.

“You’re an asshole,” Ian hissed, all flustered but smiling nonetheless.

“Of course I’ll marry Ian.”

Yev cheered and clapped, full of excitement and happiness. “You’re engaged. You’re gonna get married!” He fell into Ian’s lap. “You’ll be my stepdad. For real!”

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” Mickey asked and pointed at his finger.

The ring.

Yev’s eyes went wide as he realised and he shot himself out of Ian’s lap to race back into the room. Mickey barely had the time to grab the plate and Hunter before they were thrown out of the bed.

“Is this seriously happening or are you just messing with us?”

Mickey learnt forward and pressed a kiss to Ian’s lips. “Completely legit. Lawyers said the divorce should be finalised in a week. Then we’re getting married. We’re engaged. Facebook official and all that. If that’s what you what…” He froze when Ian’s smile became teary – he let out a sob just as Yev tore back into the room.

“What did you do?” Yev demanded as Ian pushed forward to wrap himself up in Mickey’s arms.

“I don’t know.” Mickey didn’t hesitate to return the hug, doing his best to comfort Ian. “If you don’t want…”

“No! No. I want,” Ian sobbed. “It’s just…they found your phone weeks before they found you,” he paused to sniffle and Mickey understood why. Back when he’d been Hunter, Ian would play that video over and over again after Tony the cop transferred the data onto his own phone. Over and over, he’d speak the order ‘play video’ into his phone, doing everything he could to hear Mickey’s voice again.

He must’ve lost count how many times he heard Mickey say he was going to marry him _and know_ that it was never going to happen.

“I’m gonna marry you,” Mickey said softly, pressing his lips to Ian’s temple just like he’d done to Yevgeny in the video.

Ian’s laugh was more of a laugh than a sob.

Thinking back on those times normally left them both an emotional mess.

And Yev had the intuition of a psychic – he handed Mickey the ring, the plain white gold band, for him to slip onto Ian’s left ring finger.

Ian _beamed_ when he felt what Mickey was doing. “So what? You two had all of this planned?”

“Of course. I had to make sure it was alright with my other man first.”

“I’m Daddy’s other man,” Yev bragged and reached for Ian’s hand to look at the ring. He always wanted things to be just right – Mickey presumed he was making sure it fit perfectly.

“Describe it to me,” Ian said to Yev.

“It’s silver and shiny.”

“It’s white gold,” Mickey corrected so Ian wouldn’t think he’d bought him a cheap silver ring. He saved for this, damnit.

“Yeah. White gold. Daddy said yellow gold would look ridiculous on your yellow freckly hands.”

“He’s right.” Ian leant back against Mickey. “Facebook official, huh? Updated to engaged?”

“After we tell Mandy. Are you trying to get us fucking killed?”

“Aunt Mandy would kill you,” Yev agreed. He crawled over the bed for his glass of milk, which he gulped down before giving Ian and Mickey a gleeful grin. “I knew first.”

Ian held his arms out and Yev more or less launched himself into his arms.

They were going to be a family legally.

-

The wedding wasn’t anything big. Ian didn’t have much anxiety following the attack – he didn’t think twice about reaching for Mickey’s hand when they were out in public and didn’t have any trouble with them going on dates or sharing a kiss but Mickey was terrified of it. Once they were out of the hospital and Ian’s hand had found his, Mickey had his first ever panic attack.

He’d died. He’d been killed. The homophobic bigots had managed to separate them. He didn’t want to bring any more attention towards their relationship, so their wedding was something small and private. Family members (and even then, they were picky (no Frank or Monica or Sammi and her offspring and any Milkovich older than Colin)), Svetlana and the Balls only. Mickey had tried to argue that Lip wasn’t needed. He knew Ian didn’t know but he’d always remember the fight the two oldest Gallagher brothers had about Mickey. He didn’t want Ian to have anything to do with Lip.

The wedding was small and simple, held at the Gallagher house. They found a minister who was more than happy to marry them, dressed the Ball girls in purple floral dresses, put Yev in his nicest shirt and chose Mandy and Lip as their best ‘men’.

Mickey spent the night before at his house while Ian slept in his old bed for the first time in years and while neither intended on wearing a tuxedo or a suit for the wedding, they both got ready in separate rooms when Mickey and Mandy made their way to the Gallagher’s.

It was as casual as a wedding could be. Mickey had just finished buttoning his shirt (he actually ironed it, whereas he walked to the house in the jeans he was going to wear at the ‘alter’, all super-casual) when the minister knocked on Fiona’s bedroom door and poked her head in.

Mickey hadn’t met her before that day. Mandy and Debbie had arranged for her to be their minister and Mickey, who’d already been emotionally charged thanks to the upcoming wedding, was left gaping when he saw her.

“Mom?”

The minister closed the door behind her and had Mickey wrapped up in her arms within two steps.

“My Mykola.”

Her hug was everything Mickey missed about having a mother. It was warm and loving and safe and while it put him right back in that hospital bed before he woke up as a human again, it felt like everything he needed at that moment, when he was full of emotion, nervous and excited all at once. She calmed him down.

“What are you doing here?” he asked into her shoulder and she pulled back to hold his face in her hands and just look at him. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears but a smile was on her lips.

“You didn’t think I’d miss my baby’s wedding, did you?”

“Were you there for Mandy’s?”

“Of course I was.” She pointed at the mirror and Mickey turned to look at what she wanted him to see. The woman he saw in the reflection was black and in her late fifties while his mother looked exactly as she had before she died – she hadn’t aged at all. “None of you noticed me, though.”

“So you’ve been creeping around, stalking your kids?”

“Absolutely.” She beamed with pride at him. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“I can’t believe you’re here. We’re just saying a few words and signing a piece of paper…”

“I know it’s not going to make you love Ian any more or any less by being married to him and I know that Yev would consider him his father regardless, but it’s a beautiful, wonderful day. You’re marrying the man you love. I normally have to look away whenever you two start showing each other that you love each other.”

Mickey’s face burned with embarrassment. “Oh God.”

“Yes, I, uh, I’ve heard that quite a few times, thanks very much, when I figured you’d be done and my eyes were safe, but no, that future husband of yours has quite the stamina…”

“ _Mom_.”

He couldn’t help but grin at that. His mother was embarrassing him. It was something he hadn’t gotten to experience growing up and while he was sure that this was probably the last time he’d see her for a very long time, he was so happy that they could have this moment together.

“I have a gift for you,” she said and Mickey raised his eyebrows but before she could elaborate, the door opened again and Yev rushed in.

“Grandma?” He all but charged at her and Mickey’s jaw dropped when she did to scoop Yev up in her arms.

“Grandma?” Mickey repeated and his mother stood, propping Yev on her hip, to smother him with kisses.

“If I’m not going to miss my baby’s wedding, then I’m definitely not going to miss meeting my baby’s baby.”

“Grandma’s the librarian at school sometimes,” Yev said simply and played with the necklace she was wearing. “She said I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone.” He turned his attention to his grandmother. “How’s Hunter?”

“He’s sharing his body with a young girl who fell sick. Her mommy wasn’t ready to be without her yet so he thought he’d help them out.”

Mickey hadn’t told anyone about his time as Hunter because, really, he still didn’t completely understand what had happened all those years ago, but it looked like his mother had explained it all to Yev.

“Yeah, well,” Mickey huffed and reached out for his son, “he’s too big for you to be holding him like this.” He hefted Yev out of his mother’s arms and ignored the fucking identical eye-roll from the pair of them.

“If I want to carry my grandson around, I will.”

“My kid; my rules.”

He never thought he’d have to say that to one of his parents. He’d had to say it to Frank and Fiona before but had never thought that it would happen with his mother.

There was a knock on the door. Yev rushed over to it to open it. “You’re not supposed to see each other!” he squeaked when he saw Ian, who stepped through with a laugh.

“I think I’ve found a loophole in that,” he said softly and accepted Yev’s hand when he reached up to hold his to guide him towards Mickey. Mickey hadn’t even noticed how badly he’d wanted to see Ian until he was there right in front of him. Ian was just as casual as he was, standing in a good pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. They’d quickly thrown around the idea of him wearing his army service uniform but had decided against it when Mickey had said that he hadn’t wanted anything too formal and seeing Ian before him, completely comfortable and happy, made Mickey happy with their choice.

He met Ian halfway, cupped his face in his hands and planted a simple, loving kiss to his mouth.

“Well hello,” Ian chuckled against Mickey’s lips when they parted and ran his hands over Mickey’s shirt and his hips to get a feel for what he was wearing. “What colour is your shirt?”

“Blue. And black jeans.”

Ian’s hands moved up to sift through his hair, getting a feel of how Mickey had shaped it. “You look amazing.”

“You too.”

The fact that they were there to get married made Mickey’s stomach swell with butterflies. He was going to be the husband of the man in his arms by the end of the day.

“Sorry, there’s someone else here?” Ian asked and Mickey wasn’t sure how he was supposed to introduce his mother, but she stepped up and took Ian’s hand in her own so she could shake it.

“I’m Marilyn,” she greeted, “and I’m your minister for the day. Congratulations. You have a beautiful family.”

Ian smiled. “Thank you. For everything.”

He had much more to thank her for than her kind words but Mickey didn’t say anything.

Later, when they were standing in front of their friends and family, Mickey saw the gift his mother had given Ian.

For just a moment, as they were saying their vows, Ian’s eyes focused. They focused on Mickey’s eyes and he saw. Ian didn’t say anything when Mickey’s voice hitched and his words halted – he just smiled at him and little Yev, who’d come up to them to present them with the rings.

Mickey, however, cried. Tears filled his eyes because Ian could see him and see how much Yev had grown; he saw them on their wedding day, promising to love each other for the rest of their lives, no matter what.

Lip, of course, said something smart behind Ian’s back, having not noticed that Ian could see, but Mickey didn’t pay him any attention. The love of his life could _see_.

It didn’t last long. They were announced husband and husband, they crashed their lips together and when they split, Ian’s eyes opened briefly before he shut them again and Mickey knew that his sight was gone again but he was smiling so wide that Mickey understood that he wasn’t disappointed but just so fucking happy that he’d gotten to see what he saw.

And Mickey couldn’t have been any happier, either.


End file.
